


A deep sea Goodbye

by sceptress



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, Drowning, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase remembers that night. That night where that incident occured. The night where Makoto Tachibana said goodbye with 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A deep sea Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I though up of, and couldn't get it out of my head.

It was December, over a year ago when that night occured. It was night Haruka Nanase will never be able to forget. He still sheds a tear when he thinks of that warm, comfting smile. Those strong, warm arms wrapped around him, embracing him. He feels cold at night now, he can never find the same warmth he found from that person. Not that would want another person, no. There was only person for him, and that person was Makoto Tachibana. Its amazing how such a small word such as 'was' can make a big impact.

Haru sits in his tub, but he sits in it longer. He skips school most days and doesn't answer the door. And keeps the back door locked. He doesn't answer his phone, he just lets the battery die, he thinks about throwing it away. He goes under the water, and comes back up soon after. He's not wearing his swim suit. He just sits in his tub, naked, and thinking. Remembering.

He remembers that night, so clearly, it's always on his mind. Some believed that Makoto's kindness and consideration for others would one day get him killed. They were right.

Haru remembers they were walking, and he was looking out to the sea, wanting to swim. Of course Makoto knew what he was thinking, and told Haru it was too cold to go swimming, that he would catch a cold. Yet he didn't listen, instead he ran and stripped down to his swim suit and jumped into the freezing water. He could hear Makoto yelling at him to get out, his words full of worry. And still he didn't listen. 

He remembers hearing thunder, and Makoto jumping in, still in his clothes. He grabbed Haru, telling him its dangerous. Thunder cracked again. Haru remembered the look in those bright, green eyes. They were full of panic, fear and love. Makoto threw him out of the water, he heard him yell 'I love you Haruka Nanase!'. Then he saw it, that huge wave of water and Haru saw flashes of the time Makoto nearly drowned. He panicked as he ran after him, the only thing going through his 'No, no, no, no,no nonononononon! Makoto! Makoto! Makoto! NO!'.

The last thing he saw of him alive was that gentle smile. Before that waved crashed down. All Haru could do was fall to his knees, he couldn't move. He wanted to, he could still save him. But something told himself otherwise, that even Makoto knew he would not of made it away in time. He saved me instead. He said goodbye with his declaration of love.

Makoto was killed by his fear, and Haru's love. The ocean. Water.

Haru curled into himself as he recalled the nights events.

Makoto's body washed ashore, and Haru had scrambled to reache him. He checked for a pulse, a breath, a twitch, a groan. ANYTHING. But only found Makoto's cold, lifeless body. Haru couldn't remember the last time he cried so much or that hard. Yet thats all he could do then, cry into the cold body he held so close. 'Its my fault! Its all my fault!' he kept thinking over and over as he cried.

He was found their in the same place in the morning, the ambulance and police was called. They had questioned Haru, and he had answered, feeling dead inside.

They held a funeral. He didn't attend. He already seen and held Makoto's dead body. All he wants to see is his smile again. Everyone was worried about him. He wasn't eating as much, ignoring everyone. Just sitting in his tub, naked, with the memories that Makoto left behind. He'll never get to feel his embrace again. His kiss on his lips, his warmth. Nothing. Just memories which only brought Haru to tears.

"I . . . .I miss you Makoto" Haru whispered. He slowly slid his body into the water. "I love you . . . . Makoto Tachibana". He slips under the water, only this time.

He doesn't come back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? was it good? was it bad?


End file.
